Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting positioning of wireless devices, which may be referred to as mobile stations.
Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a mobile station (MS), e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the mobile station to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the mobile station may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the mobile station is useful or necessary.
A mobile station may communicate with various types of cells such as macro cells, femto cells, etc. The term “cell” can refer to a station that supports radio communication or the coverage area of the station, depending on the context in which the term is used. Macro cells are typically supported by fixed base stations placed at known locations. In contrast, femto cells are typically supported by movable home base stations or access points that may be deployed at any location. It may be desirable to support positioning of the mobile station when communicating with femto cells.